Departure of the Battlestar Hermes
by The Wilky Bar Kid
Summary: Pre-series story telling of the day a Battlestar called Hermes left Picon a week before the Cylon attack. Written in response to a Facebook group page.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story i wrote for a Facebook group i helped create about the lives of the crew of the Battlestar Hermes. This particular story chronicles the day it left Picon almost a week before the Cylons attacked.

* * *

FRIAR'S HOTEL, PICON CITY

6 DAYS PRIOR TO THE ATTACK ON THE COLONIES

The Picon sun crept through the blinds that hung over the hotel room window casting several beams of light down onto the bed. The woman in the bed stirred as the light that was landing on her face faded as a figure stood in the way suddenly covering her in shadow. As she turned over onto her back her left arm subconsciously raised up above her dark haired head.

Suddenly and with very little warning she felt hands grab her wrists and forced them above her head. The woman woke with a fright as she stared her attacker in the face to find that it was none other than her own fiancée.

"Good morning baby" said the man softly. The corners of Chloe Burmeister's lips widened into a lazy smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips in a tender and loving fashion.

"What are you doing up so early?" she murmured.

"I always like to get up before you so I can wake you up like this" he teased as he began to kiss her neck softly which caused Chloe to moan in delight.

"Your mean" she said as she responded to his advances.

* * *

BATTLESTAR HERMES PICON ORBIT

The Jupiter-class Battlestar Hermes BSG-58 sat in a silent and elegant orbit over the planet Picon which sat below. Like one of the Gods the immense ship seemed to be watching over the people below from the heavens.

Sitting in his office aboard the mighty Battlestar Commander Bowman ran his finger across several reports from the civilian contractors regarding his vessel's status before signing them off and putting them into the 'out' tray he kept on the left side of his desk. With Hermes having been in dock for over six months Bowman felt a sense of relief to know that even though his ship was simply in orbit it was not tethered to Picon Fleet Headquarters anymore and was operating under its own power. Standard practice in the Colonial Fleet was for a ship to undertake a week of orbital tests following refit before it is allowed to begin its shakedown cruise. He was about to sign off yet another contractor's report when a small note caught his eye. It read 'unusual degree of wear and tare on valve No.23818. Believed to be caused by malfunction in Tillium output regulator. Have replaced both regulator and valve'. Bowman read it again before signing off at the bottom and placing the sheet of paper in the 'out' tray.

Bowman leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. Of all the tasks he hated most about commanding a Battlestar paperwork he despised the most. His mind suddenly cast back to when he was a young officer on the Battlestar Daedalus. His Commander then was named Gates. Gates was meticulous in his command believing that everything was a mathematical probability. This gave him excellent precognitive skills during battle drills and an ice cold exterior to boot. He was as much an enigma to his crew as the myth of the 13th colony of man and as such he invoked enormous confidence in his crew since he was not seen with human weakness. Even now with the benefit of his own experience as Commander, Bowman could not see Gates sitting behind a desk with paperwork. This often made him wonder what his own crew thought of him as Commander. It was coming upto a year exactly since he took command of Hermes. Hermes was his first command and it had gotten off to a shaky start. He was repeatedly coming into confrontation with his executive officer who continually questioned his decisions infront of the crew which undermined their confidence in him from the start which was something Bowman could not allow. While he never brought formal charges to Caleb Dytto, Bowman made sure that Dytto understood that this was Bowman's command despite his familiarity with the ship and its crew having served on Hermes for over five years.

Bowman's eyes cast over to the clock sitting beside his 'out' tray and he realised that it was time for the news. He swivelled around in his chair to face the screen on the wall adjacent to his desk. He picked up the small remote control and turned on the screen to channel 12. A young woman sat at a newsdesk on Caprica. She was an attractive woman with long silky blonde hair and she spoke with a firm yet feminine voice. The first story concerned the main headlines of the day. The teachers strike was still in effect and the screen changed from images of the angry teachers to President Adar and the Secretary for Education Laura Roslin. Both were saying the same things which centred on having the students return to their desks but neither seemed to offer any suggestion as to how to achieve that goal. At least not to the cameras.

The second story regarded a missing ship. As the newscaster read out –

"A container ship, the Hellenic Traveller, has been officially listed as missing. The ship and its crew of twenty four plus six passengers were due to arrive at the Holden Orbital Dockyards over Tauron yesterday morning. It is now thirty hours overdue. A search is being organised involving civilian rescue authorities and Colonial Fleet spacecraft."

Bowman watched the screen as scenes of Raptors engaging their FTL drives as they began their search for the ship flashed past before returning to the newscaster. The next story began with the words 'GALACTICA RETIREMENT CEREMONY'. This immediately caught Bowman's attention having served under the final Commander of the Galactica, William Adama, aboard the Battlestar Valkyrie. The newscaster read out –

"As the preparations for the retirement of the Battlestar Galactica continue many were shocked today when an aide to President Adar confirmed that the President would not be attending the ceremony as originally planned. The President's Office has issued a statement that given the current climate regarding the teacher's strike the President feels that his time would be better spent in his office on Caprica. The teacher's strike has however not deterred the Secretary for Education Laura Roslin from attending. The President's decision has sparked angry protest from Veterans of the Cylon War claiming that their sacrifice and the contribution of the Galactica to that war is going unappreciated something which the President's office has strongly denied. The Battlestar Galactica will become a museum dedicated to those who gave their lives during that tragic war."

Bowman lifted up the remote as the next story began and switched it off. He turned back to his desk and after convincing himself that there was no way out of it he continued his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

FRIAR'S HOTEL, PICON CITY

Chloe Burmeister was frantically tying her shoe laces to complete her uniform. The sound of running water could be heard from the doorway to the on suite bathroom as her fiancé, Joshua Albert, showered. Suddenly the water stopped and Joshua appeared in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You don't waste any time do you?" said Joshua as he leaned against the doorway his tone not even pretending to hide his annoyance. Chloe sensed the ensuing argument and turned to pick up her jacket off the chair.

"Don't do this now!" she pleaded softly.

"Well how do you expect me to behave?" he said. "You just get up and go in the morning like we're having an affair or something. Then when we're on the Hermes you completely shut me out!"

"Josh!" protested Chloe. "You know what will happen to us if they find out. Dishonourable discharge! Everything we ever worked for would be just thrown away. Two officers who are in a relationship cannot serve on the same ship. Once you transfer to the Olympus we can go public. And then we can get married."

Joshua paused for a moment as he stared at her. His mind was racing as it always was at this point. Then a horrible thought crept into his mind. Maybe she's just using that as an excuse. Maybe she's just playing me?

"Is that what you want?" he asked. "Really?"

"How can you say that?" she cried. "I am Geminese! I-I shouldn't even be in the same room as you until we're married! Do you know what my parents would do to me if they ever found out we've slept together? I did that for you!"

"Okay" said Josh apologetically as he rushed to embrace her. "I know I just get so frustrated sometimes. I hate all this cloak-and-dagger type love."

"And you think I don't? Just…Just a little longer and all this sneaking around can end. But in the meantime we have to behave like officers."

Joshua looked into her dark blue eyes. In that instant all doubt erased.

"I know" said Joshua as he kissed her forehead. "Go on. You better go. I'll head out in an hour or so. I'll see you on the Raptor back to Hermes." The two of them hugged tightly and whispered "I love you" to each other before she turned and left.

RAPTOR ZERO-SEVEN

ENROUTE TO BATTLESTAR HERMES

The Raptor trembled furiously as it broke away from Picon's atmosphere. Gradually the ride began to smoothen and it was soon as gentle as though it were on the surface. The Raptor pilot, Bolenko callsign Stinger, nudged the control column over to the right and the Raptor changed its trajectory from near-pure vertical in relation to Picon so as to enter into a low orbit over the beautiful blue world.

To Stinger the planet had lost some of its charm. Ever since the Hermes had gone into refit over six months ago he had been flying nothing but 'Pack mule' flights to and from the planet and he was looking forward to getting back out into the deep of space. Stinger lived for the excitement of the unknown and the regularity of shuttling people and equipment to and from the ship was mind destroying. Nevertheless it was clear to all that since the announcement that the refit was complete the 'colour had returned to his cheeks'.

There were six passengers on this run all of whom were returning from a 36 hour shore leave. Among them were Chloe Burmeister and Joshua Albert. During the flight to Hermes the two of them sneaked the odd glance at each other but said hardly anything. Once they were safely in orbit Albert got up and walked toward Stinger in the front.

"So what have I missed" he said to Stinger. Lt. Joshua Albert was the Traffic Control Officer on the port hanger deck so he had developed quite a repertoire with some of the pilots.

"A lot actually" replied Stinger. "You go away for a day and it goes crazy. The auto landing system malfunctioned again. Kept sending contradictory orders to Scorch's Viper. Poor guy was dancing around the sky like a firefly!"

"Ooh!" chuckled Joshua.

"Yep. It was traced to be a calibration problem in the approach Dradis. Commander Bowman doesn't want to delay our departure to wait for a Calibration Raptor so until further notice it's 'hands on' approaches."

Both Stinger and Joshua talked idly for the twenty minutes back to Hermes. Burmeister pretended to read a book but secretly she watched as the two of them laughed and joked. As she watched a secret smile appeared on her face. There was no doubt in her mind. If she didn't know anything else she knew in that moment that she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

BATTLESTAR HERMES STARBOARD HANGER DECK

Raptor Zero-Seven was towed off the flightline into a parking area in the cavernous hanger deck. As the hatch fell open Burmeister was the first to step out leaving both Stinger and Joshua still laughing and joking. She began to make her way across the deck when suddenly she was stopped by the executive officer Colonel Caleb Dytto. Dytto stood in front of her with an expression reminiscent of an angry father looking down at his disobedient child.

"Hello sir!" she greeted him warmly but Dytto's face remained firm.

"Have a good shore leave Lieutenant?" His voice was dry but obtrusive. Chloe merely smiled it off momentarily forgetting that he was her superior officer and that their past acquaintance was irrelevant on this ship. "Did you spend any time with Lt Albert?" he asked as they began walking through the corridors of the Battlestar.

"I don't know what you mean?" she said teasingly.

"Chloe!" he said angrily grabbing her arm. "Whatever you maybe thinking about or have done forget it! I've seen how hard you've worked and I don't want you throwing that all away." Dytto's concern was genuine. He had suspected they were in a relationship but had no proof that they were and so he chose to believe that they were still just colleagues. But no matter how hard Chloe and Joshua had tried to hide it Dytto had figured out the attraction at least.

"Your concern is noted" said Chloe with an understanding smile. "But I can assure you that as far as this ship is concerned my relationships are strictly professional. She made a point to stress the word professional implying that it included him as well and she walked off shortly afterwards leaving Dytto to ponder exactly what that meant with regards to Joshua. Dytto had always had a kind of father figure role in her life prior to her joining the fleet so it was natural for him to worry.

BATTLESTAR HERMES COMMAND & CONTROL

The panel doors to the Hermes C&C tilted open as Dytto walked in. Bowman had a star chart laid out on the control desk that dominated the centre of the room. Four screens hung from the ceiling each arranged into a complete circle and displayed on all four was a 3D Dradis scan although they were capable of displaying other information.

Bowman looked up as Dytto walked to his side.

"Ah Mr Dytto" he said. "Are all crew present and correct?"

"The last Raptor arrived a little over fifteen minutes ago. All crew members are present and correct sir!" replied Dytto.

"Excellent" said Bowman. "In that case I'm sure you have no objection to beginning preparations for an FTL jump to the Pendine Weapon Range?" Dytto quietly scorned Bowman's words. It was clear to everyone that Bowman had, for the time being, put Dytto in his place and that unless justified Dytto would follow his orders without question as a good executive officer should.

"No sir" said Dytto standing firmly. "No objections. "

"Very good. Have all sections begin jump prep! Destination – the Pendine Weapons Range."

"Aye sir" said Dytto as he picked up the telephone in the corner of the control desk. He selected loud speaker and a klaxon sounded throughout the ship before it echoed with the sound of his voice. "All hands this is the XO. Begin jump preparation! Repeat begin jump preparation. Lt. Burmeister to the bridge." He put down the telephone and watched the screen in front of him as each department of the ship began to report in that they were ready. The doors opened again and Lt Chloe Burmeister raced in and went straight to her station on the far side of the room.

"Welcome back Lieutenant" said Bowman.

"Thank you sir!" she said smiling. As if he were a guard dog Dytto jumped in and said "compute co-ordinates for FTL jump to the Pendine Range please Lieutenant!"

"Aye sir!" she replied formally as she went to work. Looking back at the screen Dytto watched as a diagram of the Hermes turned all green signalling that the ship was ready.

"All departments report ready for FTL jump sir!" he reported,

"Jump co-ordinates computed sir" added Burmeister.

"Very good" said Bowman who paused to savour this moment. He was glad to be finally leaving Picon. It was not right that a Battlestar should be chained to one location. Now that everything was ready he could finally say it. "Jump!"

To the casual observer nearby it would look as though the Hermes was the only ship in orbit of Picon such was the distances involved in space flight. In reality there were hundreds of ships orbiting the lush blue world but were so far away that the naked eye couldn't see them. And as the mighty Battlestar disappeared in a brilliant flash of light as its FTL drive engaged the planet Picon, home to over a billion humans, seemed to be left defenceless.

THE END


End file.
